The prevailing health-conscious trend commands the development of an ever increasing equipment variety for the exercising of the human body and of discrete parts thereof, covered by the term "workout". The subject concept extends especially to the workout of the abdominal part. It should, however, be noted that this equipment, like most others of this genre, may lend itself also to rehabilitation, educational and training applications.
The applicant became aware of the need for such a machine providing the workout capabilities, primarily for the abdominal part of the human body, through his long experience in both the building and the application of machines used in gymnasiums. Based on this background, it appeared that, although the general workout machines may have a limited beneficial effect on the abdominal part, they do not and can not exercise the abdominal part in the required thorough and adequate manner.